User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Could Open At $90M-Plus Debut
='The Grinch' also debuting big, while 'Overlord' could end up crawling past 'The Girl in the Spider's Web.'= Paramount's Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death will be opening a monster opening weekend, making the franchise to once again have another blockbuster hit as it will most likely earn a solid $40 million opening day, and a $90 million-plus weekend, according to early runs. Friday's gross will including a $8.75 million, the lowest Thursday night debut for the franchise, but will still dominate a solid opening. Directed by Gary Ross, who also directs the last four Jane Hoop Elementary films and the first The Hunger Games, the sequel stars returning young actors as the heroes (Cameron Boyce, G. Hannelius, Marcus Scribner, Mika Abdalla and Jake Short) as they face with yet another challenge in their lives. Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death earns a 92% rating from Rotten Tomatoes, best rating yet in the series yet. In North America, Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death debuted in 4,194 locations including 1,340 IMAX screens worldwide and 4,044 3D locations, making it the widest 3D release as well. In North America, The Stone of Death will debut lower than The New Resolution ($120 million), but still bigger than The New Beginning ($76.4 million). Globally, it will most likely debut the lowest in the franchise to date. Also debuting this weekend alongside Heroes is The Grinch, The Girl in the Spider's Web and Overlord. The Grinch will easily score a easy No. 2 spot earning $60 million. Directed by Scott Mosier and Yarrow Cheney, the film's voice cast also includes Rashida Jones, Kenan Thompson, Angela Lansbury, Cameron Seely and Pharrell Williams, who narrates the tale about the infamous Grinch who tries to ruin Christmas for the residents of Whoville. The last film about the infamous grouch was Ron Howard's 2000 live-action version How the Grinch Stole Christmas, voiced by Jim Carrey. Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody will easily come in N0. 3 with a rocking $29 million plus in its sophomore outing. The film, from 20th Century Fox, New Regency and GK Films, will finish Sunday with a 10-day domestic total of nearly $100 million. Disney's The Nutcracker and the Four Realms should take fourth place in its second weekend with around $11 million. Among other new openers, the J.J. Abrams-produced World War II zombie pic Overlord could end up crawling past The Girl in the Spider's Web, starring The Crown s Claire Foy, although the race is too early to call. Overlord is now projected to gross $9.5 million from 2,859 theaters. Paramount's $35 million horror-thriller boasts the advantage of being the sole new offering for the younger genre crowd. It also lords over the other new offerings in terms of reviews, with a current Rotten Tomatoes score of 82 percent, versus 57 percent for The Grinch and 51 percent for Spider's Web. The film's up-and-coming cast includes Jovan Adepo, Wyatt Russell, Pilou Asbaek, Mathilde Ollivier, John Magaro and Iain de Caestecker. Julius Avery directed the R-rated film, which follows a group of American paratroopers who drop into Nazi-occupied France on the eve of D-Day, only to discover the horrors of a Nazi lab carrying out terrifying and supernatural experiments that bring the dead back to life. Spider's Web is pacing to gross around $9 million from 2,929 theaters. It remains to be seen whether the $43 million, R-rated movie can sustain a long run and successfully revive The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo film franchise and book series. Sony made Girl in the Spider's Web, which continues the adventures of Swedish hacker Lisbeth Salander, in partnership with MGM and New Regency. Sverrir Gudnason, Lakeith Stanfield, Sylvia Hoeks and Stephen Merchant co-star. New offerings at the specialty box office include Jason Reitman's political pic The Front Runner, starring Hugh Jackman as scandal-ridden Democratic presidential candidate Gary Hart. The awards hopeful, playing first in New York and Los Angeles, is opening timed to Tuesday's midterm elections. Among other awards contenders, Amazon Studios is expanding Beautiful Boy, starring Timothee Chalamet and Steve Carell, nationwide into roughly 840 theaters. Netflix is opening the Coen brothers' The Ballad of Buster Scruggs in four cinemas in New York City, Los Angeles, San Francisco and London, but won't report grosses. It is the first Netflix original movie to open first in cinemas a week ahead of its launch on the streamer. Category:Blog posts